


You are my home

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [10]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "I don't need a present if I've got you."
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Kudos: 9





	You are my home

**Author's Note:**

> The fic for Day 10! Sorry we're late, but we're doing our best to get these done <3 Thanks for understanding, you guys.
> 
> \- Fics

**Day 10: I don't need a present if I've got you**

* * *

It was November first, and Justin was getting ready to start his 8 A.M shift in a small publishing. He woke up at around 5:30 A.M just so that he could make Josh some breakfast. As usual, Josh went home at around midnight again, and Justin could notice how tired he always was.

Josh had started taking more shifts and regularly worked overtime just so they could make ends meet. Josh is a regular assistant in a company in Metro Manila. They have been together for 10 years now, and Josh has been the one who has supported Justin’s education ever since he was disowned. 

For 10 years, even if the tiredness on Josh’s face was evident, he never once blamed their situation on Justin. They argued, sure, but what couple didn’t?

That’s why Justin was so thankful to Josh, and he was so goddamn in love with him even after ten years. Now that he’s got a job, he will definitely give his partner something for Christmas. 

When Justin finished cooking, he went to get Josh in their cramped bedroom to wake him up. 

“Hey, love wake up. You’re going to be late if you stay in longer,” he said as he gave his lover a trail of kisses

“Mhm, okay. Just wait for a while” Josh replied, still half-asleep

Justin was fixing his uniform when Josh walked into their dining area/living room. “Where are you going?” Josh asked. 

“It’s my first day as an assistant animator at that new company I told you about.” 

A look of understanding dawned on Josh’s face. “Oh yeah, sorry love, I almost forgot. Do you want me to walk you outside? Grab a taxi maybe?”

“It’s too expensive. I already booked an Angkas...it's cheaper you know” 

Josh nodded, still a bit sleepy as he watched his partner head out the door. Justin was about to leave when he realized he forgot something important. He went back inside and pressed a soft kiss on Josh’s forehead. Josh smiled at the gesture and bid his beloved goodbye. 

* * *

When Justin arrived at their office, he was smiling at everyone he passed by and greeted them. He was so excited to finally have a job and help his partner with the bills. The first half of the day was okay, but later, he made a few mistakes. He was new to the job, so of course he wouldn't get it all right, but that didn't matter to his manager, who scolded him, and Justin couldn’t help but feel terrible. 

While they were in the break room, Justin was approached by his colleague, Pau. 

"Hey, don't worry about it, our boss is always like that to newcomers...you know to toughen you up," he said. Justin just nodded and smiled. He needs to do his best, he thought to himself. For Josh. He can do this.

* * *

It's already been a month since Justin started working. He still makes mistakes every now and then, but he is getting a hang of it. Josh on the other hand was feeling a bit lonely. Usually when he gets home, Justin hovers around him and talks with him as he eats, but Justin is also busy almost everyday because of strict deadlines. Though Justin still prepares their food, he can't help but miss his partner's chatter. 

Josh was also feeling uneasy these days. He knows that he's being unreasonable and selfish, but now that Justin has a job he might realize that he doesn't really love Josh and he just stayed with him because he was indebted to him. That thought alone made Josh feel like his whole world was crumbling. 

* * *

It's already Christmas Day, and both Josh and Justin were at their respective office. Though it was indeed a holiday, they were just there to pass their reports. Justin decided to send Josh a text message.

_ To: Bunnie 🐰 _

_ Hey, come home early okay? _

_ From: Bunnie 🐰 _

_ Okay, I'll be back around 4 _

_ My team decided to have a small drinking party.  _

_ I’m not gonna drink, dw _

* * *

Justin was eagerly waiting for Josh in their apartment. He set up a small tree that he bought and a few more decorations. It’s not much but it's the least he could do. 

When Josh arrived Justin, led him to their dining table where a small feast was set. He bashfully took out a small paper bag and handed it over to Josh. "It's not much but I hope you like it," Justin said. Josh unwrapped his present, he smiled as he saw the tie neatly folded inside its box, and he could tell that the tie was a bit expensive because of the packaging. 

"You didn't have to, you know. I know this is your first salary...you should have spent it on yourself.” 

"I wanted to. This is the least I could do. I want to show you how important you are and how much I love and care for you. This is still not enough, but I'll save up and treat you someday too!" Justin said while caressing Josh's hands. With those words, all of Josh's worries disappeared. 

"I guess it's time for your present" Josh said as he stood up and knelt beside Justin.

"You know...I never wanted anything more than your happiness. Waking up with you. Seeing your smile first thing in the morning, our talk about our future and having you here is a gift already and nothing can compare to that. Justin Torres De Dios. You are my home, my lover, my bestfriend and the greatest gift a man could ask for... **I don’t need a present if I’ve got you…”**

Josh then took a deep breath. “Will you please be mine forever 'till we're gray and old?" Josh asked as he opened the box with a ring inside, his hands shaking as he tried not to cry. 

Justin was bawling at this point, shouting yes and tackling Josh in a hug. After that, they ate and cuddled on the sofa watching reruns on their television. It was a simple Christmas celebration but no present can replace the special place they have in each other's arms. 

* * *


End file.
